Yǒng Li
---- Yǒng Li (勇敢なで, Yūkan'na De; lit. "Brave Hillside") is a non-mage martial artist who travels the world with the aspiration of becoming the best 'Martial Artist (武道家, Budōka)' in the entire world; in order to prove himself as a worthy heir to his people. Yǒng Li was born to 'Jaw-long Li' and 'Lìxúe Li' in the year X791, as their second child, in the mystical city of Shangri-La TBA~ Appearance Personality History Powers and Abilities Peak Physiology & Physical Prowess Peak of Human Physical Conditioning: With potent herbs, his own biological immortality and metabolism ensuring that he does not suffer from muscle degeneration, Yǒng started his training at the very young age of four, under his father's tutelage; in order to become the leader of the Hwarangs. Training for several hours, every day, pushing his body and mind earned him the peak physical conditioning of a human being. Engaging in rigorous exercises in high-altitudes on the peak of the Kunlun Mountains; which has an elevation of 24,000 feet, Yǒng conditioned himself, to not only survive at high altitudes but be unaffected by them, no matter how worse it got; even in bad weather conditions, such as heavy rain or snowing, would not stop him from continuing his training. His physical attributes exceeded that of any athlete that has ever competed. Outside combat, he was trained in every single sport ever conceived by mankind, ranging from mountain biking to fencing and even swimming. At the age of fifteen, he left his home to train other other masters across the globe, thus achieving and expanding the limits of his abilities.Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, he represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess and while no superhuman, he can use Ki; a form of mystical ability to further enhance and boost his physical and mental prowess. Yǒng 's refusal to drink is directly linked to keeping his body in its absolute best. He has also trained in the art of nervous manipulation, meditation, pressure point fighting and many more such fields, making him something of an expert on human anatomy and physical development. In fact, it is his knowledge that allowed him to create a specialized diet for himself at the young age of 16; something he strictly adheres to, till this very day. His years of intense training has lead him to be capable of achieving extraordinary feats. eak-humans are stronger, faster, more durable, extremely acrobatic and amazing combatants; peak humans who have also undergone mental training represent the "finest human specimen". *'Honed Sensory System': Yǒng Li's vestibular system is much more advanced and is nearly on par with metahumans, he also has slightly better sense of vision; about 20/16. He has an extraordinary hearing range and accuracy, allowing him to listen to sounds as far as 35 feet away. He can also observe infrasonic and ultrasonic sounds but to a limited degree. He can identify and memorize a person's body odor as long as they are in proximity and has a slightly better sense of magnetoreception. His sense of touch allows him to sense the changes in air pressure, temperature and perspiration in his immediate environment. *'Peak-Human Strength': Through his intense training, specialized diet and regular physical exercises, Yǒng has increased muscle mass and a greater number of slow-twitch and fast-twitch muscle fibers; maximizing his strength to the utmost abilities. Slow-twitch fibers specialize in long-duration, low-intensity movement, where as fast-twitch fibers create high-intensity actions. However, Yǒng Li like most of the The Champion of Shangri-La before him, focus more on endurance, agility and speed and not strength, as such, he is not as brawny as other peak-humans. It is rather his use of leverage and martial skill that allows him to persevere and beat these metahumans and so called peakhumans. Even the likes of self proclaimed best fighters of Ishgar have a hard time facing him in combat. He has enough strength to lift a man heavier than him by their throat, break the back of another peak human, hurl an assassin through a brick wall, punch through reinforced glass with a little to no injury and use a bed as a weapon. He also has picked up and used a mail drop-box as a blunt instrument. After making his way to Fiore, he is seen to enter a gym where he was able to lift he can lift and handle a 525 lbs barbell as though it were 50 lbs. This strong muscles combined with his agility allow him to jump as high as 11 feet and 1 inches and cover a distance of 31 feet and 9 inches in a single leap. At the very peak of his strength, he is strong enough to lift and handle 850 lbs; just over five times his own weight. He can also leg press around 1820 lbs. Under the effects of adrenaline, this strength can allow him to lift weights around 2550 lbs. *'Peak-Human Speed': Yǒng Li possesses peak human speed, able to keep up with and even catch his mentor. His agility and biology along with speed and endurance training allow him to run smoothly with enhanced speed for a great deal of time. Using his advanced, super develop muscles and skeletal structure and the perfect increased ratio of slow to fast twitch fibers, Sloane is faster than any other non-enhanced member of their race and as such, can achieve the speeds of 49.88 km/hr or 31 mph on land, and can swim at speeds around 13 knots upstream and 17 knots downstream. With his speed, he can catch up to accelerating vehicles in a short time and deliver hits/blows with a low degree of meta-human speed. He can maintain this speed for over 10 minutes due to his endurance training. During much shorter bursts, this speed is slightly more enhanced and can be used to overwhelm low-level metahumans. Under the effects of adrenaline, this speed can be increased by at least 7 km/hr. It was mentioned at least twice that he moves in a more fluid manner and at slightly faster pace than his father and grandfather before him. *'Peak-Human Flexibility': Yǒng Li as a seasoned martial artist, a former monk, an aerialist, swimmer and an acrobat has achieved the peak levels of physical flexibility. He is extremely flexible and nimble and can dislocate their own shoulder or wrist with minimal pain and then re-position it for escape maneuvers. He can bend to an amazing degree and fit into extremely small places. He can also twist or scrunch to a great degree. *'Peak-Human Agility': *'Peak-Human Reflexes': *'Human Durability': *'Peak-Human Endurance & Stamina': *'Peak Human Metabolism': **'Advanced Immune System: **'Peak-human Longevity:' Chi Manipulation 'Qi' also known as Ch'i and ''Ki (気, Spirit) is a form of mystical energy that resides within a few special individuals who seek it's power and train their mind and body attain this power; in those who have willingly gave up their use of magic, or cannot use magic naturally, this energy becomes prominent. It is said that, Chi or rather Qi is the fighting spirit that eventually leaks out from one's soul; being described as the purest essence of soul, once awakened, this mystical energy would enhance one's anatomical functions by strengthening the biochemistry and molecular integrity of one's body. While common to the fighters of Shangri-La, it is extremely rare among people residing in Earthland. Ki has several applications both in and outside of combat TBA~ Skills Master Martial Artist/Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Weapon Specialist: *'Expert Swordsman': *'Firearms Expertise/Master Marksman': Equestrianism: Ambidexterity: Skilled Gymnast: Other Abilities Keen Intellect: *'Observatory & Deductive Prowess': *'Natural Philosopher': *'Multilingual': *'Limited Toxicology Knowledge': Nigh-peak Mental Conditioning: *'Mind Control Resistance': *'Emotional Control': Animal Bonding: Peak Athlete: Skilled Swimmer: Former Powers Trivia * His name literally means "Brave Hillside". * He is the only character owned by the author, so far, who is unable to use magic. * His sister's name "Měi Li" is intended to be a pun on the word "melee". Category:Characters Category:Martial Artist